There has been extensive work on both Tree Based Routing (TBR) and AODV (Ad Hoc On-demand Distance Vector) routing in the academia, industry, and in various standard bodies. These two wireless protocols are well developed and each has positive and negative points associated with it. For instance, a wireless mesh network following a TBR protocol transfers data in a structured, predefined, tree based path between mesh points in a network. This method of data transfer is very reliable, but it precludes shorter paths that may exist for intra-network transfer of information. In a wireless mesh network following an AODV protocol, mesh points can seek out and create shorter pathways for instance for intra-network transfers of information. This method regularly leads to shorter data path, however the process of establishing links between mesh points often floods the network with broadcasts of discovery requests and rebroadcasts of messages.